


Cocky Brat

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: It’s hot, and Stiles would love to make him finish this way, but. The Plan. So while he kinda regrets letting his teeth graze the head of Peter’s cock, it’s a necessary evil.He tries not to feel smug when Peter hisses and pulls over. “Alright, you little shit, out of the car.”





	Cocky Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually blame anyone else for this--I wrote this out of spite. If you're not aware of cockygate, I both pity and envy you. Shit's ridiculous. 
> 
> However! That being said, I did have help on this. So big thanks to Bunnywest for concept development, Green and DenaCeleste for pre-reading and cheerleading, and to BelleAmante for the beta job. 
> 
> Happy Friday! *throws dick-shaped confetti*

 

Stiles moans around the dick in his mouth as Peter takes the corner at a speed that could’ve meant death for a human driver. He slurps, earning a groan, and feels a sense of victory at the aborted thrust. He knows he’d be gagging right now if it weren’t for the seatbelt holding Peter in place.

His dad would murder them both if he had any idea what they were doing. The thought just makes him harder, honestly. (Stiles’s relationship with authority could honestly be described as “antagonistic”.)

At the thought of his dad, he pulls off to check where they are. Peter grips the back of his neck and pushes him back down. “We’re still on the backroad, and you have better things to do than stare out the windshield.”

He licks over the crown and flutters his tongue over the slit. “I don’t know if you know this, but what we're doing is _dangerous_ ,” he simpers. He draws about half of his boyfriend's unfairly pretty cock into his mouth, and pulls away slowly. “A distracted driver is an accident waiting to happen.”

He’s expecting the hand on his head when he gives another kitten lick. “Stop quoting your father and _suck me_ , before I decide what you really need is a spanking.”

Stiles takes Peter as deep as he can, and holds him there, sucking in little pulses. Obeying the letter of the order, rather than the spirit. (He’s good at that.)

Peter hits the gas in response, flying down the backroad at a speed that would probably get his very fancy car impounded to go with the ticket. Stiles whines, sucking a little harder as he throbs in his jeans. He doesn’t set a rhythm, though. As much as he enjoys giving head, and as hard as he gets off on doing things that would make his dad threaten to arrest him, he had something else in mind when he suggested they go for a drive.

But it frustrates Peter, who grips Stiles by the hair to move him up and down his cock. It’s hot, and Stiles would love to make him finish this way, but. The Plan. So while he kinda regrets letting his teeth graze the head of Peter’s cock, it’s a necessary evil.

He tries not to feel smug when Peter hisses and pulls over. “Alright, you little shit, out of the car.”

Stiles scrambles to obey, and bites back a laugh as he’s bent over the hood. He lifts his hips helpfully when Peter reaches under him to undo his jeans and drag them and his boxers down his thighs.

There’s a pause, and Stiles wiggles his butt in encouragement. “You sneaky little minx,” Peter breathes, fingertips slipping through the lube he’d been _very_ generous with.

For a breathless moment, Stiles wonders if this’ll backfire. If Peter will tease him, draw it out, make him wait until they get home to come. If he’ll have to spend the entire drive home—and Peter won’t rush, there’ll be no speeding on the return trip—leaking Peter’s come into his boxers and trying not to add to the mess. Dude’s petty enough to do it.

He sighs in relief at the sound of Peter unzipping. “I really should be annoyed with you. And yet,” big hands cup his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, “the fact that you fingered yourself open for me, made yourself the perfect little fuckhole?” Stiles moans as the tip of Peter’s dick slips inside. “It’s impossible to be angry with you when you’re bent over and taking my cock in broad daylight, too hungry for it to even pretend you’re not my little slut.”

Stiles moans as Peter bottoms out, and immediately begins thrusting. He’s not gonna last long. “You like me that way,” he gasps.

Peter grips the back of his neck, pushing him down harder against the hood of the car, hips snapping hard against his ass. “You’re lucky I do,” he grunts.

It only takes another handful of thrusts before he comes across the Cobra. Peter groans at the sensation, hips rabbiting as he chases his own climax. He pulls out as he finishes, striping Stiles’s ass and thighs.

“Good drive,” Peter murmurs.

Stiles rolls his body as he unsticks from the car, deliberately smearing come across the Cobra’s shiny paint job.

Peter glares flatly as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Just for that, I’m not sharing the wet wipes with you.”

Stiles nods once and shimmies across the hood—smearing Peter’s come all over it in the process. He gives a sunny smile when he reaches the passenger side, and pulls his pants back up.

Peter’s not amused. “You’re cleaning that up when we get home.”

Stiles shrugs, eyes wide. “It’s not my mess.”

Peter’s eyes narrow. “Either you clean it up when we get home, or you’ll lick it clean as I fuck you with a cock ring. You’ll get to come when my Cobra is spotless.”

Stiles ducks his head, climbing into the car. Peter might mean that as a punishment, but mostly, it just sounds like fun. “Yes, sir.”

Peter sighs, but it’s fond. “Don’t get cocky, brat.”

He grins. “No, sir!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My ridiculous self on [Tumblr](https://www.queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
